


The Prince of Seul

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, mafia!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: “[...] O Park não ficou nada contente ao saber do estrangeiro ganhando espaço em seu território, sem sua autorização e resolveu caçar o rapaz. Claro que o Im tentou o impedir, com tantos inimigos lá fora, era perigoso que o príncipe fosse sozinho à caça, porém Jinyoung queria demonstrar seu poder. Havia começado do zero, quando era apenas um adolescente que roubava para ter o que comer, e se tornou dono daquele império, não permitiria que um garoto mimado lhe tirasse isso.Descobriu que tinham um contato em comum, Jackson Wang, que por um acaso havia lhe mandado uma mensagem bem carinhosa com o número do celular do americano.“Divirta-se com o presentinho que lhe mandei, vocês vão se dar muito bem (emoji de lua) — J. Wang” [...]”
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	The Prince of Seul

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Agradeço com todo o meu coração à @soulnyx por ter tido a paciência de betar isso aqui!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Mark, aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, era apenas um garoto norte-americano qualquer que havia herdado muito dinheiro e que estava passeando por Seul. Porém, o garoto californiano era tudo, menos um garoto qualquer. O Tuan havia criado um império no submundo de Los Angeles, enriquecendo rapidamente com a venda de drogas — dos mais variados tipos — e armas, derrubando máfias locais com muita violência. O rapaz de 26 anos havia expandido tanto o seu pequeno negócio, que havia conseguido infiltrar seus capangas no FBI para se manter oculto.

Não que a família Tuan precisasse de dinheiro, longe disso. Seu pai era CEO de uma multinacional e sua mãe, uma excelente advogada, o que apenas tornava tudo ainda mais curioso sobre como o rapaz havia ingressado nesse mundo e tão rapidamente conseguido espaço e expansão, tendo comércio em Hong Kong, Tailândia e Canadá, além de ter dominado todo o estado da Califórnia. Todos os traficantes respondiam a ele, deviam a ele e compravam dele, se não seguissem suas regras, tinham a morte como certeza, porém, havia muitos boatos sobre as atrocidades que antecediam a morte de quem o desobedecesse. Poucos se arriscavam a descobrir se os boatos eram verídicos. 

Seu contato chinês havia lhe dito que Seul era um ótimo lugar para expandir, e por confiar muito no Wang, Mark decidiu estudar o local e a concorrência que ele sabia que iria encontrar.

A máfia sul-coreana estava em festa, o príncipe havia conseguido expandir os negócios no Japão, quando um dos sentinelas alertaram o braço direito do Príncipe que havia um concorrente estudando o local. Jaebum ponderou com cautela se deveria passar a informação ao Park, pois sabia que o mais novo não tem muita paciência com intrometidos em seus negócios. Acabou decidindo deixar isso de lado, afinal, talvez o estrangeiro desistisse da ideia quando ouvisse os boatos sobre o Park.

Mark não se intimidava ao ouvir sobre as punições do tal Príncipe e continuava a procurar por compradores, ganhando espaço aos poucos e extremamente curioso sobre o quão sádico o tal Príncipe poderia ser, já que sua beleza era bastante conhecida e comentada entre os traficantes. No fundo, e por mais que não admitisse, Mark queria, além de expandir o negócio, ser dominado, desafiado, submetido, afinal, nunca haviam conseguido lhe fazer submisso, por medo de si ou de machucá-lo, no caso de seus parceiros sexuais.

O Park não ficou nada contente ao saber do estrangeiro ganhando espaço em seu território sem sua autorização e resolveu caçar o rapaz. Claro que o Im tentou impedi-lo, com tantos inimigos lá fora, era perigoso que o príncipe fosse sozinho à caça, porém, Jinyoung queria demonstrar seu poder. Havia começado do zero, quando era apenas um adolescente que roubava para ter o que comer, e se tornou dono daquele império, não permitiria que um garoto mimado lhe tirasse isso.

Descobriu que tinham um contato em comum, Jackson Wang, que, por acaso, havia lhe mandado uma mensagem bem carinhosa com o número do celular do americano.

“Divirta-se com o presentinho que lhe mandei, vocês vão se dar muito bem (emoji de lua) — J. Wang”

Era a cara do chinês esse tipo de coisa, conhecendo ambos tão bem e sabendo dos gostos pessoais deles — incluindo os sexuais, por já ter ido para a cama com eles —, Jackson resolveu presenteá-los com, no mínimo, uma noite bem divertida e, talvez, uma parceria. Com a informação dada por Jackson, Jinyoung marcou um encontro com Mark e claro que ambos iriam preparados para um confronto mais físico, então o Park resolveu marcar na suíte presidencial de um hotel cinco estrelas, que por acaso era o qual Mark estava hospedado — porém em um quarto mais barato, para não levantar suspeitas.

Assim que o moreno teve acesso ao quarto, notando estar sozinho com o coreano de bunda grande e sorriso cínico, soube que não sairia dali sem levar alguns socos bem dados, mesmo que soubesse lutar e muito bem. O moreno segurava uma taça de vinho tinto na mão esquerda, sentado em uma poltrona e com o indicador da destra, apontou o sofá a frente para que Mark se sentasse. Com uma delicadeza, que Mark notou não ser do feitio do mais novo, o Park repousou a taça na mesinha de centro e serviu a outra taça que se encontrava vazia e a entregou ao Tuan.

— Soube que andou fazendo negócios em minha área. Deve saber que não fiquei nada satisfeito em não ter minha parcela de ganho com isso. — O coreano de cabelos negros começou, inicialmente sendo político, ainda esbanjando o sorriso cínico irritante aos olhos do americano. Mark riu em escárnio, sorrindo falsamente.

— Espera que eu peça perdão por notar clientes em potencial por aqui? — Jinyoung se irritou com a resposta, porém, continuou a sorrir, desta vez mais maldoso.

— Na verdade, esperava que não. Porém, não posso deixá-lo seguir livremente, eu sou o dono de tudo aqui e não posso permitir que qualquer garotinho mimado coloque seus dedos sujos em meus negócios. — Mark sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir os termos. Sentiu que seria uma conversa bem interessante e que lhe traria duros problemas.

— E o que pretende fazer em relação a isso? Creio que o mimado seja você, já que não consegue se sentir seguro diante a uma concorrência, provavelmente porque não sabe perder. — Jinyoung quis quebrar o rapaz mais velho naquele momento, queria destruir toda aquela arrogância e colocá-lo de joelhos, quebrá-lo por inteiro. Num ato impensado, se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou do americano, que se levantou em reflexo.

— Vou fazer com que se arrependa de ter pisado em solo coreano sem ter pedido minha autorização! — Ele grunhiu, desferindo um soco na bochecha de Mark, o pegando desprevenido e causando um corte em seu lábio inferior por conta do anel em seu dedo. Mark não se manteve passivo, revidando o soco, acertando o estômago do mais novo e sendo atingido novamente. Ambos trocaram vários socos e até mesmo chutes, que ficariam roxos por dias, até que, tentando desviar de mais um ataque, Mark acabou tropeçando no tapete e caiu no objeto felpudo, com o Park em cima de si.

O coreano sorriu cruel ao notar a face machucada do americano. A bochecha machucada, o lábio sangrando, assim como o supercílio e sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que havia caído sentado sobre o membro semi ereto do mais velho. A dor estava excitando Mark, de modo que o americano desconhecia até então, sentindo as bochechas se tingirem de vermelho ao que o coreano rebolou em seu colo.

— Ora, ora, temos um putinho aqui! — O mais novo sentenciou, rebolando lentamente sobre o falo coberto. — Fica ainda mais bonito todo machucado assim, desejando por mais como o bom putinho que é.

Jinyoung se levantou ao perceber que o Tuan ficou mais animado com suas palavras, seu corpo concordando com a colocação de submisso.

— No fundo era isso que queria não é? Levar uma boa surra para depois se esconder em um banheiro e se punhetar vergonhosamente por não ter ninguém que o domine como precisa. — O Park riu maldoso. — Me responda!

— S-sim, senhor! — o americano respondeu com a voz trêmula e entrecortada por conta da libído alta.

O Park retirou o próprio cinto e o prendeu no pescoço do americano, puxando-o e forçando-o a se levantar. Ao notar que o mais velho ficaria em pé, o coreano negou com o indicador e o apontou para baixo, indicando que o mais velho deveria ficar de joelhos. Mark foi puxado até a cama de casal king size, de seguindo o comando de joelhos, sem se importar com o quanto o cinto estava apertando seu pescoço. O aperto não o impedia de respirar totalmente e era tortuosamente excitante, sentindo seu membro ficar cada vez mais duro contra a cueca.

— Esta tudo bem com isso? Sabe como funciona, certo? — Jinyoung questionou, como um bom dominador, precisava ter certeza do consentimento e dos limites do outro. Ao receber um aceno positivo, suspirou. — Diga com palavras, vadio.

— Sim, eu quero. Sei como funciona — o mais velho murmurou, sentindo-se deliciosamente humilhado pelas palavras.

— Então vou ter que te educar, já que ousou a desobedecer minhas regras, porém era exatamente isso que buscava, não é mesmo? — O mais novo o puxou com força para cima e o jogou contra a cama, segurando com firmeza em seu pescoço e roçando os lábios contra os do submisso. — Vou te fazer implorar, como o garotinho sujo que eu sei que você é! Vai implorar para que eu permita que me foda e vai implorar ainda mais para que possa gozar. Se quiser parar, diga azul.

Mark não tinha certeza se lembraria da palavra de segurança, contudo, novamente o Tuan pode sentir sua pele se arrepiar, céus, estava ficando tão excitado que tinha medo de gozar antes mesmo de saber como aquilo tudo iria acabar. Os lábios do coreano acariciaram os seus em um beijo intenso, selvagem, sem qualquer cuidado e com direito a mordidas fortes em seu lábio inferior cortado, fazendo-o sangrar mais. As mãos do Park passaram a desabotoar a camisa social do americano enquanto os lábios espalhavam chupões fortes e mordidas pela tez levemente bronzeada, seguindo pelo pescoço, clavícula e peitoral, até chegar aos mamilos — onde os chupões se tornaram mais intensos e dolorosos, fazendo o mais velho gemer manhoso e sentir seu falo repuxar. Mark sentia sua mente se tornar nublada à medida que suas roupas foram sendo retiradas, propositalmente, sendo mantida a cueca que apertava sua ereção, e não tinha a permissão para tocar o outro. Logo, o mais novo se afastou, indo em direção a uma bolsa preta de couro, e de lá tirou uma palmatória — com uma gravura escrita SLUT — e uma algema com uma corrente que prendia um plug de metal.

— Mãos para trás. — Ele ditou e Mark obedeceu rapidamente, sentindo seu corpo ser virado e a única peça de roupa que lhe restava foi rasgada e seus pedaços foram arremessados ao chão. Os pulsos do submisso foram algemados e um grito surpreso escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a palmatória sendo desferida contra a tez pálida de sua nádega com bastante força. Mark podia sentir sua glande começar a expelir pré-gozo de tão excitado que a situação lhe deixava. Queria mais, precisava de mais e Jinyoung parecia saber disso, desferindo mais golpes contra suas coxas e nádegas, logo mordendo a pele dolorida e avermelhada, causando mais gemidos sôfregos do Tuan.

As nádegas outrora maltratadas foram separadas e o anel muscular do rapaz mais velho piscava em expectativa. O Park lambeu o local, umedecendo um pouco antes de forçar o plug metálico contra a musculatura, abrindo espaço no canal apertado do americano, que gemeu arrastado. O corpo magro do mais velho foi virado novamente, e a cada novo golpe desferido contra suas coxas, Mark sentia seus braços se moverem em reflexo, fazendo com que o plug em seu interior se movimentasse.

Jinyoung sorria divertido com as reações manhosas do submisso e resolveu provocá-lo de modo diferente. Passou a retirar lentamente suas roupas, deixando a palmatória de lado. Se divertia ao notar o olhar predatório do outro sobre seu corpo seminu, que agora era coberto apenas pela cueca. Mark, por sua vez, tentava prever o próximo passo do dominante, enquanto apreciava o show que o mais novo dava ao passar lentamente as mãos sobre o próprio corpo, estimulando os mamilos e arranhando levemente o próprio abdômen apenas para ver Mark salivar em desejo.

O príncipe voltou a mexer na bolsa de couro, procurando por um brinquedo em especial e assim que sentiu o objeto — também de metal — o segurou, retirando-o da bolsa e voltando-se ao americano, que sentia espasmos em expectativa. O Park voltou a subir em seu corpo, novamente com o sorriso cínico em seus lábios e exibindo o brinquedo.

— Apenas para garantir que não vai gozar sem a minha autorização, putinho sujo. — Passou a língua lentamente pelos próprios lábios, sendo observado pelo submisso enquanto sua destra acariciava o falo teso e molhado, rindo ao notar o fato. — Está tão molhado, tão desesperado para me foder. Quem diria que o grande líder da máfia norte-americana não passa de um putinho desesperado para foder enquanto apanha. Tão ridículo e sujo.

O coreano prendeu o anel peniano metálico na base do pênis alheio, ouvindo um gemido sôfrego e logo retirou a própria cueca, mantendo sua destra na base peniana e mantendo o membro na mesma posição, para que pudesse se empalar lentamente. Mark gemeu alto e arrastado, completamente sensível com tantos estímulos visuais e táteis, sentindo seu falo ser esmagado pelas paredes anais do príncipe. Quando Jinyoung sentiu que Mark estava completamente dentro de si, passou a rebolar com lentidão, provocando arrepios e mais gemidos do mais velho. Era ridículo o quão sensível o Tuan se encontrava com a situação, sentia que se não fosse o objeto preso a base de seu pênis, teria gozado no momento em que sentiu o calor e o aperto do interior do mais novo.

Antes de sequer começar a agir de fato, Jinyoug se levantou, retirando totalmente o caralho do americano de seu canal e voltou a caminhar em direção a bolsa, ouvindo Mark resmungar com o afastamento repentino. A questão é que o Park, querendo preservar os outros hóspedes do hotel, precisava fazer com que Mark parasse de soltar gemidos roucos e altos subitamente, mesmo que soubesse que a culpa era sua por ter deixado o rapaz tão sensível, por sorte o príncipe tinha deixado uma mordaça na bolsa. Voltou a se sentar no colo do mais baixo, fazendo-o abrir a boca e encaixando a bolinha plástica da mordaça ali e então afivelou a mesma atrás da cabeça do mesmo, para então voltar sentar no colo no mesmo e começar a quicar vagarosamente, tornando até tortuoso para ambos — já que necessitavam de algo mais rápido.

— Vamos tornar isso ainda mais divertido, Markeu. — O mais novo ditou, tateando a cama até encontrar a própria gravata, que havia sido jogada na cama enquanto fazia o striptease para o mais velho e sorriu maldoso em meio a um gemido arrastado. O Park aguardou alguma objeção vinda do Tuan e quando notou que essa não viria, apenas usou a gravata como venda, tirando a visão do rapaz mais velho. Se Mark já estava sensível antes, agora ele parecia estar em combustão, tendo sua audição e seu tato aflorados por não poder ver o que estava acontecendo, gemendo abafado contra a mordaça ao sentir o outro começar a cavalgar mais rápido e rindo baixo de sua situação.

Céus! Se sentia tão humilhado e excitado! Sentia que poderia ser o brinquedinho sexual do mais novo enquanto ele o quisesse, não importando o quanto se machucaria fisicamente com isso, afinal, para si, dor era prazer. Mark adorava a maneira como o Park estava lhe quebrando, lhe humilhando e, principalmente, lhe usando. E Jinyoung parecia saber disso e aproveitava a situação. Com um movimento mais bruto, o Príncipe sentiu sua próstata ser surrada e então passou a quicar fortemente, mirando no mesmo ponto e puxando a coleira improvisada no pescoço do submisso, logo se irritando com o objeto e o soltando para apreciar a marca vermelha na região em que o cinto estava preso.

Em meio a quicadas bruscas e palavrões resmungados em meio aos gemidos, o Park usou ambas as mãos para apertar o pescoço do mais velho, atento às expressões dele para que não acabasse impedindo toda a passagem de ar para os pulmões do rapaz. Ao notar que o mais velho parecia bem, mesmo com o aperto em seu pescoço, Jinyoung sorriu sacana, sentindo ainda mais prazer no ato.

— Você me pertence, putinho! — o mais novo sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do americano, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo da orelha direita do mesmo em seguida, sem diminuir o ritmo da cavalgada, sentindo-se próximo ao orgasmo.

Mark sabia que naquele nível de sensibilidade em que se encontrava, não conseguiria conter o orgasmo por muito tempo, sentindo-se cansado por segurar algo tão natural do corpo e Jinyoung mantinha o sorriso malvado ao notar que o corpo abaixo de si começava a sofrer espasmos fortes. O Tuan não conseguiria realmente gozar por conta do anel peniano e isso deixava as coisas ainda mais interessantes para o mais novo, afinal, ele podia ver como aquilo estava desgastando o outro. Porém, o Príncipe não estava muito longe de seu ápice também, já que toda a bagunça que havia feito em Mark o estimulara bastante e não foi preciso muitas estocadas a mais para que enfim gozasse, sujando o abdômen e o peitoral do mais velho com o seu líquido e notando as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas do submisso.

Por alguns segundos se perguntou se teria machucado o outro, se havia passado dos limites com algo, contudo, ao notar os fortes tremores no corpo alheio, ao retirar a mordaça e a venda, teve certeza de algo. Mark havia chego ao orgasmo, porém não sentia o líquido esbranquiçado o preenchendo e sorriu travesso. O Tuan fora tão estimulado e sensibilizado a ponto de chegar ao ápice sem conseguir derramar uma gota de porra, além das que escorriam com o pré-gozo. Saiu do colo do americano e retirou o anel peniano do mesmo, vendo-o quase convulsionar pela sensibilidade da área e notando o olhar perdido do mesmo, além do líquido espesso que vazava pela fenda com lentidão — quase como se fosse um pré-gozo, porém sabia que provinha do orgamo que o mais velho havia tido.

O moreno mais velho não saberia dizer nem o próprio nome naquele momento, sentia-se trêmulo, leve e flutuando. Não sabia onde estava, tão pouco com quem estava e o porquê estava ali. As lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha e seus olhos não conseguiam focar em nada, o deixando completamente confuso com toda a situação.

Jinyoung já havia ouvido falar sobre isso, o tão conhecido “subspace” entre os sadomasoquistas, porém não achava ser real — ainda mais para o ativo. Entretanto, ele via o quão perdido e acabado o mais velho se encontrava, passando a se preocupar com o bem estar do mesmo. O dominante retirou o plug e as algemas, deixando-os pelo chão junto aos outros brinquedos e se dirigiu ao banheiro, colocando a banheira para encher.

Cuidaria do outro moreno e tentaria ajudá-lo a voltar a si, afinal era sua responsabilidade como dominante da relação. Quando a banheira terminou de encher, pegou o americano no colo e o colocou dentro da água morna, com delicadeza e se juntou a ele. Banhou o mais velho com carinho e murmurava palavras doces em seu ouvido, notando Mark voltar a si aos poucos, mesmo que ainda parece um tanto confuso.

O californiano sorriu irônico, quando finalmente voltou a si e Jinyoung acabou rindo, afinal, por mais que tivessem tido o melhor sexo de suas vidas, ainda eram mafiosos e não tinham um relacionamento estabelecido.

— Isso significa que vamos iniciar uma parceria? — O Tuan questionou, fechando os olhos e recostando sua cabeça no ombro do coreano.

— Significa que posso estar aberto a negociações. — O Park respondeu, voltando a sorrir de modo cínico.

— Parecia estar aberto a muito mais que negociações para mim até agora a pouco. — O moreno mais velho rebateu, fazendo-os rir. — Se você trata todos os seus inimigos desta forma, talvez não seja eu o putinho aqui, Parkgae.

O príncipe riu da audácia do mais velho, sabendo que a relação deles poderia até evoluir para algo mais sério, principalmente na parte profissional, mas continuariam se alfinetando como se provocassem.

— O hyung está muito audacioso para quem acabou de ter o melhor orgasmo da vida. — O mais velho tentou dizer que o coreano mentia, porém contra fatos não há argumentos.

— Droga, você acabou comigo — o americano reclamou.

— Farei sempre que quiser — o coreano ditou.


End file.
